


On the Balcony

by jarebear20



Category: Voltage Inc., Voltage Inc.-All Media Types, 王子様のプロポーズ | Be My Princess (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5723785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarebear20/pseuds/jarebear20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeing her on the balcony, her back to him as she stares out across the lake, is all the encouragement the prince of Altaria needs to go to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Balcony

Seeing her on the balcony, her back to him as she stares out across the lake, is all the encouragement the prince of Altaria needs to go to her. He didn’t have much time to speak to her before, his unflappable steward appearing before he could get even begin to process how beautiful she looked in the elegant gown designed by Jean Pierre to drag him away in preparation for a speech he was to give. He couldn’t stop thinking about her throughout it, the need to be close to his love almost too much to bear. Knowing she would be there, waiting for him to finish his official duties, got him through his address.

“Xiao!” he calls out, moving through the crowd to get to her.

Nobles from various countries watch him with a keen interest. It’s not often they get to see the rumors of Prince Roberto and his lover play out in person.

She turns to him, her gaze warm as she holds out a hand to him, beckoning him to her. As much power as his position affords him, he is weak against this woman and can do little more than obey her.

“You sounded wonderful in there,” she murmurs as he takes her hand, pulls her into a tight embrace. “I almost wanted to pledge my support on the spot.”

That makes him laugh. “Well, it was your idea after all.”

“It was.” She smiles and looks over his shoulder at the crowd behind him, who are suddenly very interested in their conversations. “How many more of these events will we be attending?”

“We don’t have to attend any. I, on the other hand, have at least three if Al is anything to go by.” He frowns. “You aren’t having fun?”

Xiao cups his face with her hands. “I’m having plenty of fun,” she assures him. “I would just rather spend more time with _you_.”

His thumbs are rubbing circles into the curve of her hip, at the seam where the lace of her dress meets the velvety fabric. “I’m here now. And now that I’ve seen to my official duties, I’m all yours.”

Her lips twitch and she nods towards the entrance. He turns and sees the many aristocrats watching, having given up on any sort of pretense of indifference to the scene before them. Roberto’s face twists in an uncharacteristic scowl and he strides towards them, three quick steps. He reaches and grasps the door handles, pulling them shut with an audible click.  “How’s this? Better?”

“Much.” Suddenly, her hands are around his wrists and she’s dragging him away from the doors and into the space where the light from the ballroom can’t touch them. “Now, even more so.”

“Good. Now where were w—“ His words die in his throat as Xiao presses herself against him, her mouth hard against his in a kiss that sends sparks shooting throughout his body. He reaches for her blindly, needed something to ground him as the sudden wave of lust washes over him. But when she bites his bottom lip, he knows he’s a goner.

She pulls back, stares up at him with eyes that have gone dark with passion. “Roberto,” she purrs.

He whimpers. “You’re killing me here, Xiao.”

She slides his hand down her waist to the slit of her gown, allowing him to feel her bare thigh.  His fingers twitch in response, and she laughs. “You know you love me for it.”

He doesn’t answer her, distracted by how warm her skin is against his hand. He traces a path down her thigh before sliding up to cup her underneath her dress. She’s not wearing underwear.

Definitely trying to kill him.

Eyes wide, he rubs his hand against her center and pulls back to find his white glove damp with her arousal. He licks his lips and, unable to resist, raises the glove for a taste. At the first burst of her flavor against his tongue, his eyes close and he makes a quiet noise.

Her answering moan has his eyes snapping open and watching her as she presses herself against him once more. “Please, Roberto. I need you.”

He needs her too. Spinning her around, he guides her to place her hands against the nearby banister. She wiggles her backside teasingly and he has to fight for patience.

Behind her, Xiao can hear buttons coming undone and the sound of fabric sliding against flesh. She cranes her head around just in time to see Roberto free himself from the confines of his briefs. He looks at her, his gorgeous brown eyes swimming with a myriad of emotions, and glides his hands up her legs, pushing the skirt of her dress with them. “I’m pretty sure Monsieur Pierre didn’t plan on his dress being used like this.”

“If it’s all the same to y-you,” she says, her breath hitching as his fingers graze her aching sex, “I’d rather not think about Pierre right now.”

He presses a finger inside, relishing in the way she gasps and arches her back. With a grin, he takes a step forward and positions himself behind her, allowing her skirt to fall over him. “Can you do me a favor, my love?”

The brush of his cock against her makes it hard for her to remember how to form words. “Yes,” she breathes.

“Please do try to keep your voice down,” he tells her as he pushes blindly into her. “I’d hate to have our reunion interrupted by the others.” He takes her soft whine as agreement, and Roberto begins to move.

She’s grasping the railing with both hands, her body bending so that his next slide into her is harder. He can hear her moaning, though the sound is muffled, as if she’s making a conscious effort to listen to his request to stay quiet. Before too long, her muscles are tensing as her steadily growing orgasm threatens to break.

He continues to rock inside of her, earning another sound from her with each movement of his hips. One of her hands fly up to cover her mouth as she moans again, this one much louder than the first.

Music from inside the ballroom filters out through several open windows. If he cares to focus enough, he can probably hear the underlying buzz of conversation from the attending guests. But the only thing he wants to hear is the sound of their coupling, of her coming undone by his touch.

He pulls out of her completely, an action that has her gasping and twisting to look at him. “Wha—“ she begins to say, but he’s on his knees and suddenly his tongue is brushing against her clit and she has to bite her hand to keep from screaming in pleasure.

He is relentless, lapping against her dripping core like a starving man presented with a banquet.  He brings her to the brink again and again and again. He needs this, needs to feel her come against his tongue. It doesn’t matter that his cock is hard and aching between his legs. He will make sure she gets off before he does.

The muscles of her thighs quivering herald the arrival of her climax, and Roberto holds onto her as she shatters over him, her cry of release muffled by the palm of her hand.

Not giving her any time to recover, Roberto is on his feet and dragging her against a wall. Bracing her, he lifts one of her legs and eases himself into her once more. He kisses her, nips at her bottom lip, and rolls his hips upward. When she returns his kiss, hands fisting in his hair, he repeats the movement.

Her voice is in his ear, whispering how she wants him to move harder, faster. He lifts her, both of her legs wrapping around to lock at the base of his spine, and presses deeper. Another thrust and he holds them there, face burying into the curve of her neck as he finally comes inside of her.

They don’t speak for a time, too busy trying to regain their breath, but soon they’ve got to get moving. It won’t be too long until someone comes looking for him, and he’d much rather Alberto not catch him and Xiao locked together like this. Not after last time.

With a sigh, he slides out of her and lowers her feet to the ground, straightening her dress as best he can. She helps him back into his pants, fingers smoothing the edges of his uniform in a sign of easy affection.

“So,” she says, the corners of her lips tugging into a grin. “How many more events do we have to attend?”


End file.
